


Trust that everything's gonna be okay

by sweetsun



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x05, Dr Light - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, From coworkers to friends to more, M/M, Nora Allen (mentioned) - Freeform, Season 3 rewrite, Secret Identity, blind!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsun/pseuds/sweetsun
Summary: Maybe Barry was right. Maybe change could be a good thing. 
Three stages of Barry and Julian's relationship based on that 3x05 ending scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! So this is my first contribution to the Allenbert fandom ! Honestly, it's only been a couple episodes and this ship already ruined me. Tom Felton's performance is amazing and I love his dynamic with Grant's character.  
> Anyway, this takes place during the last scene of the fifth episode and goes on from there. I hope that you will enjoy it, comments are welcome to let me know if you did ! 
> 
> Here's a few things that you may need to know :  
> \- Iris and Barry are obviously not together in this fiction (I mean they're cute, but you're here for some Allenbert, and I don't picture Barry as a cheater, so, yeah)  
> \- I used Dr Light's character because I thought that Blind!Barry could be a fun thing to work with; I don't think that her power actually damaged the hearing, but let's pretend it does for the purpose of this story  
> \- My title is really lame, but I'm not good at that, sorry  
> \- English isn't my first language, so I'm forever scared to make a lot of mistakes - my apologies if I did !

Julian was tired. Not from a long day, not from a lack of sleep. No, Julian was tired of life, of pain, of insecurities. He was tired of hiding, of being the bad guy, of pushing people away. So when Barry came into their lab that night, right after Julian nearly killed a kid, he couldn’t put back that mask he’s been wearing way too often.

He let his walls down, he let it all out. All the things that he’s been repressing for years were finally out of his chest, and fell right into Barry Allen’s hands. Who would have guessed?

It felt good. It felt right. His roommate got on his nerve pretty often, but Julian knew deep down that he was a kind person. And that was what pissed him off so much, because no one was _that nice._ No one could put on such a bright smile without having something to hide. But on days like this, his smile brought warmth to his heart and his constant hope was refreshing. Allen had every reason to dislike him – he probably did, considering the number of times he heard him whisper _“I hate that guy” –_ and yet, he listened. He heard all of it, even the unspoken words _._ He supported him.

Later, Julian realized that he was so focused on his own suffering that he hadn’t noticed the pain that was buried in the other man’s mind. He had no idea that Barry had lost both of his parents, probably because he didn’t know, didn’t _trust_ Julian enough to tell him. They had been working together for over a year now – and still, they didn’t know each other. Not a single bit. They had been too angry, too abrasive from the start. Maybe they were too scared to be hurt again.

He didn’t know if it was because of the sadness surrounding the night or the sincerity radiating from their conversation, but Julian didn’t wanted Barry to leave. So he asked him – silently begged him – to stay. The CSI may have been right. Maybe this could the beginning of a new friendship. They had nothing to lose anyway; it couldn’t be much worse than it already was.

As he wished his coworker a good night and grabbed his jacket to leave, he felt Barry’s glance on his back. It only took a few seconds for the man to speak his thought out loud.

“Julian?”

He waited silently for the next sentence to come. Barry’s voice was soft. Comforting.

“Wanna get a drink?”

He turned around, smiling slightly. He could really use a drink, actually. And someone being there with him didn’t seem like a bad idea; not that he would ever admit that.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

***

It was all too quiet.

Barry and Julian had been trying this new friendly relationship for a few weeks now, and things were going well. It took a bit of adjustment – the two men obviously couldn’t become best friends overnight – but they were putting effort into it. Barry would bring coffee and breakfast every now and then; Julian tried to be a little less bitter around the other man, opened up a bit more.

They still practiced their usual bickering, though. Sometimes it was because they disagreed on a particular matter, sometimes it was for fun. Maybe they just needed it to stay a dynamic duo, but Julian suspected that they both secretly enjoyed it.

Nevertheless, when Julian teased Barry with a snarky comment that day, he didn’t get any answer. The other man didn’t even glance at him; he collected his last sample and left without a word. Even though Julian found his attitude unusual, he decided to not act about it and followed him to go back to their lab. The rest of the day didn’t get any better; Barry barely responded to him, started blankly at the wall for no reason, missed out orders. They were now both working on their own in an overwhelming silence, and Julian couldn’t let that happen.

“What’s the matter with you, Allen?”

The dark-haired man looked at him, eyebrow raised, still silent. Julian got up, visibly annoyed.

“Oh you know damn well what I’m talking about. I’m not some puppet that you can play with whenever you actually want to befriend me – so you’d better have a valid explanation.”

Barry stared down at his hands.

“Look – it’s not about you. Just having a bad day.”

Julian didn’t look convinced.

“It’s just – It’s my mother’s birthday. Singh have been all over my back, we’ve got a lot of work, and I didn’t even had the time to buy flowers and to– “ he paused briefly. “ – to visit her.”

Well, that would definitely explain the way he had been acting. Julian felt like a prick for the way he reacted, and he decided to make up for it.

“Go.”

“Excuse me?”

“Just leave and – do your thing. I’ll cover for you and finish that stuff.”

“Really ? You would do that?”

‘Well, isn’t that what friends do?”

Barry gave him a huge smile, and that single thing made it all worth it.

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

Just as he was about to leave, Barry turned around one last time.

“Thank you, Julian.”

Later that night, Julian gathered his courage and called his mother for the first time in two years.

***

The Flash was in trouble. A new metahuman was in town and had the ability to diffuse a large blast of light energy, making people blind for a short period of time; she was also known as Dr Light. Barry was confronting her but got distracted for a second – next thing he knew, he couldn’t see a thing and all he could hear was a buzzing sound. He didn’t know if Dr Light was still there, along with police taskforce and civilians. He couldn’t just stay there, unaware of his environment. He started to panic, calling out for Cisco and Caitlin without being able to hear any answer.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his own and got pulled away. He tried to fight back, but it was useless. He was unable to use his speed in those conditions, deprived from his sight and hearing. The person who held him helped him sat on a cold floor as Barry began to hear muffled sounds again _“…gonna be okay…you idiot..”_. He still had no clue about what was happening, but that didn’t sound too threatening – still a bit offensive, though. The other hand held his own tightly as they both waited for Barry to regain his senses. He could smell a vague odor of cologne, but couldn’t figure out where he remembered that perfume from.

Minutes passed, and Barry started to hear again. He listened to Cisco’s mumbles on his earpiece, but it sounded like screams on his hears, so he managed to say some “ _Can’t see – I need you to come”_ before taking it off. He heard a chuckle coming from his right side, and the hand left his own.

“There you are, Allen.”

That voice, that British accent – his last name – could it be –? How could it be Julian?

“Julian? You – you know?”

Another chuckle.

“I have known for a while, _Flash._ “

Barry was clearly under shock. That, and the fact that he still couldn’t see a damn thing didn’t help. Maybe a metahuman had taken his coworker’s appearance? There was no way Julian Albert could know about this. No way.

“But – how did you –?”

“Well, it is not as if you were good at hiding it. The multiple disappearances, the blood on your shirt whenever you came back, the number of times The Flash saved me – and that one time you pushed me out of the way when that board fell down? No one acts that fast, Barry. I’m not that stupid.”

Okay. Maybe Barry wasn’t as discreet as he thought.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. It could have put you in harm’s way and I –“

“No, I get that, actually. It doesn’t matter. What matters, though, is that you _really_ need to get better at this. I’m not always going to be there to save your ass.”

That sentence made Barry smile, even if it felt surreal. If someone had told him two months ago that this scene would happen, he wouldn’t have believed it.

“I can’t believe Julian Albert saved me.”

“Well, you’re lucky I don’t hate you anymore.”

“Oh, you don’t ?”, teased Barry.

“Well, I merely dislike you”, answered Julian, a genuine smile on his face – Barry couldn’t see it due to his temporary blindness, but _he knew._ The speedster tried to get a hold on Julian’s shoulder to get up, but missed it several times.

 “Just stay there. Your sight should be back within a few hours – I’ve done my researches. Now we will just wait until your sidekick – whoever he is – shows up.”

Barry still tried to reach him one more time, and his hand landed on his face. He let his fingers trace his figure, going from the other man’s soft skin to his hairy chin.

“What are you – “

“I’m trying to locate your lips so that I don’t miss my target.”

“You – “

Julian didn’t get to finish his sentence; Barry’s lips were brushing his own in a tender kiss. When he pulled back, Julian took his friend’s hand and intertwined their fingers, joy invading his mind.

Barry looked scared for half a second, a tiny blush showing on his cheeks.

“You should consider yourself lucky, Flash. Metahumans aren’t usually my type.”

Barry seemed to relax and smiled as Julian gave him another kiss, but heard an enthusiastic yell while doing so. Looking up, Julian saw Cisco Ramon standing right above them.

“That’s my men! It was about damn time, guys!” He then frowned for a few seconds. “Wait – did he know that you were – ?”

“Yeah, he guessed it.”

Cisco sighed and glanced at Julian.

“Lame excuses, am I right?”

“Absolutely”, stated Julian.

“I told you that you needed to work on those, Barr! Now come on, let’s get you fixed up.”

The boys helped him up, guiding him to the van. Even though Barry couldn’t see, he felt Julian’s glance on him all the way to Star Labs. He couldn’t wait for his sight to come back to be able to do the same. God, _he loved that guy._


End file.
